Head Over Heels
by Mrs. Jessica Grayson
Summary: This is my uh 'missing part' in my other fanfic Heels Over Head. Basically just the smut scene I didn't include. Anyways, this is my first lemon written ever. It's between Dick and Babs...so let me know what you think : hope you enjoy it :


**Hi... *blushes* This is uh my first lemon. Enjoy, In my defense I got it looked over 5 times, and attemped to do as much as possible to make it as good? Such as research and stuff...but hey, it's up to you guys to be the judge. Let me know.**

Disclaimer: I don't own DC comics.

Love Jessica.

* * *

**_1:52 A.M  
Barbara's room, Mount Justice  
Omniscient_**

"Now who's on top?" Dick muttered sensually into Barbara's ear.

"Still me." She said, smiling as she pushed him off the bed.

Expecting her to do something like that, Dick landed silently on the floor in a cat-like position.

"Nice try newbie." He smiled back at her then stood up and jumped back onto the bed.

Dick turned over to his side to face Barbara, "You know, when I was walking back here I saw Wally standing outside of Artemis' room…with his shirt off."

"Oh really?" Barbara said ruffling up Dick's hair and smiling, "I felt that sexual tension between them the minute I walked in here."

Dick swatted her hand away, "Really?"

"Really." Barbara agreed, and pushed him onto his back, moving back on top of him, straddling his hips. "It's the same look you give me every time you see me." She whispered, moving down to nibble on his ear.

Dick sighed unexpectedly, "That's not sexual tension, that's embarrassment, you look terrible in that Batgirl suit of yours."

Barbara gasped, sitting back up in his lap, and leaving her hands on Dick's bare chest. "You must be joking." She raised her eyebrow, and traced around the planes of his chest, waiting for an answer.

Dick started to feel himself getting very hard in the exact place that Barbara was sitting on top of.

"Gee, glad to see you're still awake," Barbara winked, and moved her hips against him, testing out his response.

He groaned and pulled against the sheets. "I'm supposed to be sleeping on the couch," Dick said between pants, while Barbara continued grinding.

"If you were on the couch, you wouldn't be here." She made another thrust against him. "Under me." Another one. "Doing this." And another one.

Dick moved his hands from the sheets up to her sides, tugging on her tank top. "We really shouldn't be doing this…"

Barbara covered his hands with hers, slowly sliding them up from her sides, to her tank top covered breasts. She leaned down to whisper seductively in his ear, "Say no if you want me to stop," and added another grind against his hips.

Dick groaned in frustration and rolled over in a flash, flipping on top of her, caging her in. "I want to say no, but I can't." He muttered kissing her neck.

Barbara clutched onto his hair, and wrapped her legs around his waist, "Then don't." She gasped.

"But…if we do this…I'm going to care about you so much more," he said pulling away from her neck to bite on her bottom lip. "Every time someone hits you, or tried to hurt you." Dick moved his hands down her arms and back up again, "I'm going to want to kill them."

"I think I'd like to see that side of you." She whispered breathlessly.

"Well, I wouldn't," he replied moving his hands to the hem of her tank top.

"For someone who doesn't want to do this, you sure seem eager," Barbara said between pants as he rolled himself harder against her.

"I really do want to do this…" Dick whispered, pulling her tank top over her head. "I tried to tell myself to stop when you first got out of the bathroom, but my mind wasn't listening."

Barbara smiled, and tilted his head up from looking down at her chest. "Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are?"

Dick smiled up at her, "A few girls, but I never answered them. They were desperate enough to give it up to the first guy to tell them they had nice hair. That worked to my advantage since I'm so charming and all." He winked at Barbara and began kissing her breasts.

Dick began unhooking her bra as Barbara thought of something to say, "If you weren't my best friend-" She was cut off by a loud moan that escaped her as Dick covered one of her pale breasts with his mouth.

She pulled harder at his hair, which Dick would have swat her hands away from in pain, if she wasn't rolling her hips faster against his.

"Oh my gosh," Barbara moaned pulling his head up to kiss her. Barbara pushed him over, and climbed on top of him, without their lips parting. Soon she felt him slowly part his lips, and trace his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance, she complied.

Barbara parted from their kiss, and began trailing kisses, from his neck down, lower and lower, passing his abs and soon reaching the elastic of his boxers. She slid down his legs a bit, pulling down his pajama pants with her. Then she traced the outline of his hardness, with her fingertips.

Dick groaned, giving a thrust involuntarily. Barbara smiled up at Dick, seeing his black messy hair still covering his eyes. Then she reached down pulling the waist band down slowly, and letting 'little dick' spring out to meet her.

Barbara then daintily reached out for it, starting at the base, and unsurely started stroking it gently back to the tip. She looked up through her red hair, to watch for his expression. He was already panting, so she continued, slowly at first, trading of between massaging his balls and rubbing his dick harder and faster.

"Fuck," Dick groaned between shallow pants.

Barbara felt a strong sense of satisfaction with his reaction and then leaned her head down, testing his next reaction by daintily sticking her tongue out to lick the underside of his dick from bottom to top.

"Babs," he moaned, reaching up to tug on her hair. Barbara looked up and winked at him, then took his tip into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down, while still rubbing the base of his dick with her free hands.

Dick moaned every time she ran her mouth back down his rod, as he felt himself near the end of this blow job.

"Babs," he whispered, "I'm gonna," he took another shallow breath, "I'm gonna cum."

Barbara continued, moving her hand up and down faster, along with her head. And soon enough, he finished, and she tried her best to swallow as much as she could, but licked up whatever was left dripping down her chin.

Dick lay there panting for a few moments, before he pulled her down on top of him, and rolled over. "You sure you want to do this?" he said between kisses.

"I'm positive," she said smiling at him, and wriggled out of her underwear.

Dick moved a hand up from his side, to cup her face, and then traced one hand down her body, while his other hand held himself up from putting all his weight on her.

He started at her breasts again, cupping and squeezing them before he continued along his path down her abdomen, getting lower and lower until he reached her entrance. There he began swiping his fingertips across her center, dragging his knuckles across, until her gasps turned into moans.

Barbara parted her lips and moaned, "Dick,"

He looked up from his work to see the look of satisfaction on her face and continued, he slowly dipped his fingers into her folds, earning a loud gasp from Barbara. And continued sliding them in and out as she lost it, tugging on his hair hard enough to pull it out of his scalp.

Barbara arched her back, whimpering as she felt him slide his tongue inside. She moved her hands from his scalp to clamp onto the sheets, as she unraveled around him.

Dick looked up at Barbara, watching her catch her breath. Soon her tired face turned into a smile, as she pulled him up to her, as their lips interlocked again.

Barbara rolled over, putting herself on top, as she lifted herself onto him. They both moaned in unison as she slid down his member for the first time.

Dick sat up, still keeping her in his lap, as he moved his face down to capture one of her breasts in his mouth. They rocked slowly against each other, enjoying the time they had now, because they wouldn't be sure when they'd be able to do this again.

Barbara moaned against him, as his teeth grazed the bottom of her nipple, and she rocked harder against him. "Fuck, Babs," he muttered as he parted from her breast, to look up at his girl. Barbara smiled back down at him, placing her hands on his shoulder, and attaching her lips back to his.

Dick tilted them over again, staying on top so he could move faster against her.

Barbara writhed under him as he thrusted faster, gripping onto the sheets for support. "Oh Dick," she moaned closer to a scream as she felt herself nearing the end. And he sighed, hearing the sound of his name screamed, made him so closer to unraveling than he thought it would.

Finally she gripped onto his hair, as he moved his hands to her hips, preparing himself for their ending.

With his last few second in mind, he reached up to kiss her forehead, before looking in those beautiful green eyes of hers and moaning her name as they finished together.

Dick rolled off over her onto his back, waiting for the two of them to catch their breaths. Then he looked over to her, to see her smiling. "Cuddle time?" she asked with a smirk.

"Cuddle time." He agreed, and pulled her into his arms.

* * *

Review? :)


End file.
